That damned thing
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: It was… a spider! A big, bad, terrifying spider. (Inspired by an otpprompts' post)


**THAT DAMNED THING**

* * *

It was a bad idea, a terrible idea. Souda couldn't help but think about how stupid it was.

It wasn't like he didn't want to overcome his fears, but now he was terrified about what would have happened.

What scared him the most was that he was also excited: they would have been alone, in his house; maybe if he had taken courage he would have been able to…

When he had started to have feelings for him, anyway? He didn't even remember; probably it was when he realized that he wasn't really in love with Sonia, but with her appearance of perfection. He had been in love with an idea, not with the person. Then, as he became close and closer to him, he started to feel true love.

Now they could consider themselves "friends" and Souda was really happy about it. It wasn't what he really wanted, but at least he had someone who could understand him – they found out that they shared a lot of similarities- and with who he could be himself.

He thought that it would have been impossible, but he became used to his eccentric behavior, he even started to like it.

A sigh left the mechanic's mouth as he started to tap nervously his fingers on the table. He would have been there in a short time and the mechanic couldn't wait.

He still didn't know how the hell he managed to convince the other to help him so easily…

The ring of the doorphone broke the silence and Souda hurried to open the door. In front of him there was the Super High School Level Breeder, Gundam Tanaka.

\- I beg your forgiveness for my late arrival, but…-

\- Hello to you too-, Souda interrupted, too excited to be angry at him.

\- Come in-, he added and, as the breeder went in, he noticed that he had something with him.

It looked like a case, but it was covered with some fabric, so the mechanic wasn't sure.

\- So, what do you have in mind? Which dark rituals do you want me to perform? - He teased, too afraid to ask what was that.

\- There is no need to summon dark forces for such an inferior problem- Gundam answered. He hadn't understood that Souda was just joking; as always, he took what the other had said seriously.

\- In order to win over your fears, you must face them. To accomplish this purpose, I have brought you this-, he added, as he took away the fabric, allowing Kazuichi to look at what it was hiding.

It was… a spider?! A big, bad, terrifying spider.

\- What the hell! – the mechanic shouted, taking a few steps away from that abomination.

The breeder sighed; it's not that he hadn't seen it coming, but it still annoyed him a little. However, there wasn't need for the other to know that, so he said, in a very serious way:

\- Kazuichi Souda, I introduce you to your new companion-.

Then, after a dramatic pause, he added:

\- It was an impervious journey through the pits of hell, but eventually I succeeded to tame this beast of pure darkness and now I shall lend its powers to you-.

\- Are you kidding me? - Souda, who had been silent for all that time, snapped, - Do you really think that that thing can help me?-.

\- It's not a "thing"-, Gundam corrected him.

\- It's a spider!-

\- A tarantula, a Grammostola rosea, to be accurate-.

… Had he actually said "tarantula"?

Souda wasn't an expert, but he knew that it was one of the most dangerous species of spiders. How was that supposed to help him? He would have been even more terrified by those creatures, if he wouldn't have died first.

\- Your skin turned pale all of sudden, perhaps has someone cast a spell on you?-, Gundam asked, as he went closer to the mechanic to check on him, but the other withdrew.

\- Don't put that thing closer to me! - He shouted.

That made Gundam understand what the problem was: he had thought that it would have been the best way to help his friend, but clearly it was too much for him.

However, he still hadn't given up, in fact he started to pet the tarantula, which was a little tense due to the screams, with his free hand.

\- See? If it isn't hurting me, it won't hurt you too-, he said, and it seemed to Souda that he was smiling, but with his face half covered by his scarf it was difficult to tell.

However, it wasn't enough to convince the mechanic.

\- Of course it isn't hurting you; you're the Ultimate Breeder!-, he exclaimed.

It's not that he didn't trust Tanaka; however he knew that he was a mess with animals, and knowing his bad luck, it would have been possible that the beast would have attacked him.

Gundam, tired of Kazuichi's hesitations, took his hand, ignoring the other's protests, and he put it on the spider's back and… nothing happened: the beast was quite and still, even under Souda's touch.

He couldn't understand how his friend succeeded to make it so docile but well, he was the Super High School Level Breeder for a reason.

However the mechanic was too focused on Gundam's touch to care about that. He had never been so close to him: the other always refused physical contact because his body was poisonous; at least that was what he had always said.

It was a nice sensation, and Souda could feel his heartbeat running faster and faster, like he was going to have a heart attack.

\- It isn't so bad, isn't it? - The breeder said, speaking like a common human being for once.

\- Yes, it definitely isn't- the mechanic replied, but he wasn't referring to the spider.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hiiiii! Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!

As I said in the preview, this fanfiction was inspired by a prompt by tumblr's page otpprompts, which was: "Imagine Person A of your OTP has immense arachnophobia and Person B gets them a really cute pet tarantula to help them get over that". Well, at the same time I read this, I couldn't not think about Soudam and I had to write something about that.

I am convinced that Souda is afraid of every kind of insect and none can tell me otherwise.

If you want leave a review, it will make me very happy. See you next time! **-Feeldespair**


End file.
